Mousepaw's Dream
by MoonscarOfDuskClan
Summary: Mousepaw has a dream about his approaching warrior ceremony. Please R&R! Better than summary.


**Hello! This is probably the first of my fanfics that any of you have read, so I hope it pleases some of you! It's about Mousepaw. He has a dream in which he pictures his warrior ceremony (yes, there are some nuggets of truth in the dream), and he is surprised by the direction the dream takes.**

**BTW, has anyone noticed how much a warrior ceremony is like a wedding?**

**

* * *

**

**Mousepaw's Dream**

Mousepaw couldn't believe it! He just couldn't believe it! Today was the day he became a warrior of ThunderClan!

Finally, all those seasons of training were finally paying off! He was finally going to get his name, and be established as a true warrior! He had trained for so long under Spiderleg's watchful eyes, perfecting every move, catching every kind of prey, learning all strategies, and he was finally getting his name! Mousepaw just couldn't believe it!

Mousepaw watched as other warriors and apprentices went on about their day, unaware of his pride. Every cat, but one- his mother, the former barn cat, Daisy. She would not stop fussing over Mousepaw, or his siblings, Berrypaw and Hazelpaw. She just kept grooming and grooming them, complaining about every stray tuft of fur, every stray whisker. Funny thing was, though, she had never undergone any warrior training, never made any effort to help the Clan, so why was she so proud? Nobody said this, though, because they didn't want to offend Daisy.

After what seemed to be hours of grooming and fussing, Mousepaw watched as Firestar, the legendary leader of ThunderClan, entered the camp after the midday patrol and made his way to the Highrock. _This is it!_ Mousepaw thought, overjoyed at the thought of the approaching ceremony._ I'm finally going to become a warrior!_

Mousepaw watched as Firestar leapt up to the highest point of the Highrock, and begin to yowl the same old traditional words all ThunderClan leaders used, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Mousepaw and his siblilngs and mother got up and joined the rest of their Clan beneath the Highrock to hear what Firestar said. They listened as Firestar began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to honor three apprentices as they grow into warriors. Berrypaw, Hazelpaw, Mousepaw, will you please step forward?" Firestar meowed, as he padded down the Highrock to meet the overjoyed apprentices.

Mousepaw and his siblings got up and began to pad toward the approaching Firestar, but not without getting one last groom and fuss from Daisy. They stepped forward eagerly, along with their mentors, Spiderleg, Brambleclaw, and Dustpelt.

Firestar resumed the ceremony as soon as he saw that the named apprentices were present. "Berrypaw, please step forward." Mousepaw watched as his brother, Berrypaw, stepped up to meet Firestar. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code as long as you live, and to serve your Clan, until the day you retire as an elder, or die?" Mousepaw listened as Berrypaw answered steadily, "Yes, I do."

"Then, from this day on, you shall be known as Berrynose. May you live a long, happy life as a new warrior!" Firestar meowed, as he finished the ceremony for Berrypaw, _Now Berrynose,_ Mousepaw corrected himself, by licking Berrynose's shoulder. Mousepaw listened as the Clan congratulated his brother by repeating his name. "Berrynose! Berrynose! Berrynose!" Mousepaw watched his brother, who was now a warrior, step back to his mentor's, Brambleclaw, side, as he took in all of the praise.

Firestar moved on in line to the next apprentice, Hazelpaw, Mousepaw's sister. "Hazelpaw, please step forward. Do you promise to live by the warrior code, and protect the Clan as long as you live, until the day you join the elders, or StarClan?" Mousepaw leaned close to hear his sister whisper, "I do." Firestar finished by saying, "Then, from here on out, you shall be known as Hazeltail. May your life see you as a great warrior until the day you join the ranks of StarClan."

Mousepaw listened as ThunderClan cheered on the next new warrior, yowling, "Hazeltail! Hazeltail! Hazeltail!" Mousepaw watched as Hazeltail shyly stepped back to her mentor, Dustpelt, who looked much prouder than Hazeltail did. He waited patiently as the cheering died down, and Firestar got ready to proceed with the naming ceremony.

"Mousepaw, will you step forward?" _I can't believe it! Now's my time!_ Mousepaw eagerly thought, as he stepped forward to accept his name and responsibilities. "Do you promise to uphold the Clan, and protect it with your life, until the day you go on to be an elder, than on to StarClan?" Firestar asked. "I do promise," Mousewhisker meowed, understanding the responsibilities he now carried. "Then, from now on, you shall be known as... Mouseheart, for the soft life you once led!" Firestar cackled.

_What? My name is MouseHEART? What's going on?_, Mouseheart wondered as he turned to face ThunderClan. Everyone was laughing at him, as they repeated his new name. "Mouseheart! Ha-ha! Mouseheart! Ha-ha-ha! MOUSEHEART! HA-HA-HA-HA!"

* * *

Mouseheart couldn't believe it! In two seconds, his life had gone from respected apprentice to embarrassed warrior! This was supposed to be his day! What happened? What went wrong? What was going on? Why? Why? Why?...

Mousepaw jolted awake. He almost cried in relief when he realised it was all just a dream. Just a simple, little dream. Something like his nightmare could never go wrong. Mousepaw settled back to sleep as he pictured his real naming ceremony, which would occur as soon as the sun rose.

* * *

**So, how was it? I came up with this while thinking about all the different insults a Clan cat could use (don't ask why, please!), when I realised it would be funny if Mousewhisker's name was Mouseheart (Yes, the Mousepaw in this story was Mousewhisker. Mousefur, also of ThunderClan, is a girl.). So, I played off my idea, and came up with this one-shot. Please review!**

**Moonscar**


End file.
